Bitlife Controls My Sims
Clare completed BitLife season one, bit ended BitLife season two early. 'BitLife Controls My Sims' was a series Clare started on the 16th of February, 2019 following a trend created by fellow YouTuber LaurenzSide. BitLife is a life-simulator game available on iOS and Android. A current trend among some gaming YouTubers is to emulate events occurring in BitLife in Sims 4. The series was originally supposed to be one episode but became a popular addition to Clare's channel. Season 1 ended on the 28th of March, 2019 following the death of the protagonist. Following Clare updating her BitLife to the most recent version, Season 2 of BitLife commenced on the 31st of March, 2019. Season 1 List of Episodes Below is a list of all 14 episodes featured in Season 1. All of the episodes are on Clare's channel so make sure to go and show your support for the series! (Please be aware that all dates and times mentioned correspond to the time zone in the United Kingdom. The dates may vary by one day depending on the upload time in your specific time zone.) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnoXAFC9VqM%7C Season 1 Episode 1 - Published on the 16th of February 2019 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CXlkjIvWtA%7C Season 1 Episode 2 - Published on the 18th of February 2019 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMl3g-KDhhA%7C Season 1 Episode 3 - Published on the 20th of February 2019 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqAS-Gl6anQ%7C Season 1 Episode 4 - Published on the 23rd of February 2019 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNUpYbuoVHY%7C Season 1 Episode 5 - Published on the 27th of February 2019 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfVDCnoI7nk%7C Season 1 Episode 6 - Published on the 2nd of March 2019 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aczgmmek-GI%7C Season 1 Episode 7 - Published on the 6th of March 2019 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=laKk9uzTNd8%7C Season 1 Episode 8 - Published on the 8th of March 2019 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vo6ggpN1_CY%7C Season 1 Episode 9 - Published on the 11th of March 2019 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6zEshIqdUs%7C Season 1 Episode 10 - Published on the 13th of March 2019 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0k6gG7hyfhs%7C Season 1 Episode 11 - Published on the 16th of March 2019 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3zmXN_acKA%7C Season 1 Episode 12 - Published on the 20th of March 2019 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ET4X7Pdz-yQ%7C Season 1 Episode 13 - Published on the 24th of March 2019 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfiVganewGU%7C Season 1 Episode 14 - Published on the 28th of March 2019 List of Characters See the list below for the characters in BitLife Season 1. Also attached is an image of the family tree, courtesy of Family Echo (a website which allowed the creation of this family tree). For a clearer view of the family tree, please click the image for a larger version. * Violet Bell - Main Character/Protagonist * Spencer White - Husband * Pepe Bell - Adopted Son * Juliana Garcia - Pepe's Wife, Daughter-in-law * Maria Bell - Granddaughter * Juan Carlos Bell - Grandson * Julio Sanchez - Juan Carlos' Husband * Leo White - Biological Son * Josefina Rios - Leo's Wife, Daughter-in-law * Audrey Bell - Mother * Rory Bell - Father * Ellis Bell - Brother * Imogen Statham - Ellis' Ex-Wife * Chloe Campbell - Ellis' Daughter, Niece * Luke Campbell - Chloe's Husband * Lottie Bell-Cox - Ellis' Daughter, Niece * Maurice Cox - Lottie's Husband * Margaret Bell - Favourite Sister * Owen Parker - Maggie's Ex-Husband * Violet Wallace - Maggie's Daughter, Niece * Olly Wallace - Violet Wallace's Husband * Ella Parker - Maggie's Daughter, Niece * Ethan Campbell - Ella's Ex-Husband * Clarence Law - Maggie's Son, Nephew * Sebastian Law - Maggie's Lover * Joan Bell - Sister * Fanny Carter - Joan's Ex-Wife * Brynn James - Ex-Boyfriend * Estrella Jang (formerly known as Billie Jang) - Violet's childhood friend * Izumi Mori - the Bell children's nanny In this diagram, some individuals have (D) next to their name. (D) stands for a divorced partner. Season 2 List of Episodes Below is a list of episodes featured in Season 2. At the time of writing, this season is ongoing. Videos will be added as Clare uploads. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoHElNfKh_E%7C Season 2 Episode 1 - Published on the 31st of March 2019 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bqwORobG_I%7C Season 2 Episode 2 - Published on the 9th of April 2019 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiTIuojeAng Season 2 episode 3 - Published on the 13th of April 2019 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5ZFUJ4mLO8&t=287s Season 2 episode 4 - Published on the 1st of May 2019 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKZUBUPHyl4 Season 2 episode 5 - Published on the 4th of May 2019 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R425ITIoPQM Season 2 episode 6 - Published on the 11th of May 2019 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrNvL9Tbyqk Season 2 episode 7 Published on the 28th 0f May 2019 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ID_saqiKDZY Season 2 episode 8 Published on the 16 of June 2019. List of Characters See the list below for the characters of Season 2. * Eom Min - Main Character/Protagonist * Eom Ha-Joon - Father * Eom Hak Chi - Mother * Eom Sang - Brother * Eom Tokko - Brother * Jeon Da-eun - Girlfriend * Astro- Min's Dog Category:BitLife Characters